<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Love. by Sentient_Stove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180275">Happy Birthday Love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentient_Stove/pseuds/Sentient_Stove'>Sentient_Stove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Healing is chaotic, but so are we. [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cake, Let's be honest, M/M, Snow, happy birthday you funny little emo, logan is a sweet husband, maine, past life brought up, remy calls roman a bottom, remy would never get married and roman would be okay with it, the disaster condo meets up, virgil has a hard time getting gifts, virgil's birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentient_Stove/pseuds/Sentient_Stove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan makes sure his husband has the best birthday ever through simple acts of love.</p><p>(Set in the Healing is Chaotic, but So are We universe, but can be read as a oneshot.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Healing is chaotic, but so are we. [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place years after the final multi chapter 'One Foot in Front of the Other'  but it's spoiler free, because I said that I wouldn't publish any chapters until the new year so I could get my mental health screwed on straight.</p><p>enjoy!<br/>-ky</p><p>ps: HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIRGIL!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan awoke to Virgil pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before getting out of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cold, and still dark out, so Logan closed his eyes again and rolled to take Virgil’s warm spot in the bed as his husband got ready for the day in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was almost asleep again when Virgil sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a comforting hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My star…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan grumbled something unintelligible and burrowed deeper.  “Five more minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil laughed softly.  “Okay, I’ll get the coffee ready.”  He gave Logan’s hair one last ruffle before standing and leaving the bedroom.  The second he was out of the room, Logan was sitting up and slipping out of bed, fully awake.  He knelt on the ground and pulled at a floorboard, moving it out and looking at the small horde of gifts that he had been saving for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excellent.   Logan pulled out a wrapped package, checked the tag and then put the floorboard back, bringing the gift with him as he walked to the kitchenette.  Virgil had his back turned, looking out the window at the snow as Logan set the gift on the counter and wrapped his arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”  Logan hummed.  “Happy Birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil leaned into Logan’s touch.  “That’s today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmmm, you knew, Roman’s been texting it in the group chat since last week.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the chat silenced for a reason.”  Virgil murmured, turning so he could wrap his arms around Logan.  “Dance with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”  Logan let Virgil take the lead, both of them quietly swaying back and forth to no music as the house shifted to accommodate the new snowfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I love you.”  Virgil mumbled as he rested his forehead against Logan’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.  More than anything in this world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coffee machine beeped, but they elected to ignore it, still slow dancing.  Logan loves moments like these, where the outside world doesn’t exist, just the two of them in their own universe, safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil finally stops.  “We should eat before it throws off your schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan gets out the yogurt and granola as Virgil pours them both coffee, adding hazelnut and cream to Logan’s and nothing to his, both of them coming to sit next to each other at the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you a gift.”  Logan hands the package to Virgil, who blushes and looks at the wrapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee.  “I wanted to.  The others also sent you stuff, but I figured we could save that for later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil grins at him and gives Logan a quick kiss on the cheek.  “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t even opened it yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s going to be amazing either way Love.”  Virgil pulled at the wrapping, seemingly nervous and Logan rested a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to earn nice things…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to remember.  Can you open it?”  Virgil set the gift in front of Logan.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan took Virgil’s shaking hands into his own and looked at his husband.  “It’s okay, we can take it slow.”  He let go of one of Virgil’s hands and pulled back some of the wrapping paper.  “There, just like old times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil laughed and shook his head, reaching and pulling back the rest carefully.   “Is that a scarf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you looking at it during the Dickens festival.”  Logan lifted it and wrapped it around Virgil’s neck.  “It suits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked down at it, gently grabbing it and running his hands over it.  “It’s soft.”  He made eye contact with Logan, a few tears slipping down his face as he leaned forward and gave Logan an awkward hug.  “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up spending most of the day on the couch, just holding each other, shitty Hallmark movies playing as Logan overanalyzed and Virgil made sarcastic remarks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around three, Logan sat up and looked out the window.  “It’s stopped snowing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil moved into a sitting position and rested his head on Logan’s shoulder.  “We should go build a snowman in the front yard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great.”  Logan turned off the TV and stood, stretching and then he helped Virgil up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are your ankles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sore, but it’s just the cold.  I’ll be fine once we have boots on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bundled up, Maine was significantly colder than Florida had ever been and soon enough, they were outside, snow crunching underneath boots.   Logan adjusted his beanie in time to have Virgil throw a snowball at him, a shit eating grin on his face.  Logan sputtered and scooped a handful of the ground and tossed it at Virgil, who laughed as the poorly made snowball fell before hitting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snowball fight didn’t last long, but Logan did manage to dump some snow down Virgil’s back before they started the snowman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Logan’s willingness to start the snowman, and Virgil’s strength, the snowman was towering at eight feet, and Virgil had to go grab a step stool so they could wrap a towel around the thing’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil wrapped an arm around Logan as they stared at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fucking huge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan went to agree, but a car honk startled him and Virgil.  They turned around to see two people getting out of a black rental car, both horribly underdressed for the weather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday Emo!”  Roman crowed as he slammed his door, and Remy waved.</span>
</p><p><span>Virgil blinked.  “You guys… What are you doing up here?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Uh… is no one else here yet?”  </span></p><p>
  <span>Logan groaned.  “You idiots.  It was supposed to be a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil laughed quietly.  “Is everyone else coming or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman shook his head as he and Remy opened the gate that separated the small yard from the street.  “No one else is coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton and Janus flew in last night and Sam’s coming with her QPR and Jess in a few hours, they just left Boston.”  Remy supplied as Roman sputtered at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil grinned.  “Do you want to come inside, you look cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”  Roman stomped his feet and Remy snorted.  “Bottom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not!”  Roman cried out as Logan rolled his eyes and Virgil snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By eight, everyone was crammed into the living room, Patton sitting in Janus’ lap, Roman and Remy on the floor and Sam perched on a stool that Logan had brought in after they realized that there weren't enough seats in the small house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel to be old Virgil?”  Janus rested his chin on Patton’s shoulder as Virgil shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still feels the same as last year, and the year before… and the year before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pity.  You’d think we’d feel wiser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still feel dumb as fuck and I’m in my midthirties.”  Remy piped up.  “Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil laughed and Logan felt a swell of happiness bubble up inside him from seeing Virgil look so carefree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought cake!”  Patton interrupted after the room had fallen into a silence.  “Well, I couldn’t make it homemade, but Janus and I got it from the bakery downtown-- it’s in the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, we should sing also!”  Sam stood, twisted the stool so it’d be a bit lower and sat back down as Patton got off of Janus and went outside to get the cake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he brought it back, the party migrated to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Logan hadn’t bought candles, so they stuck in matches that went out three seconds into the singing, but no one cared.  Once everyone had a slice of cake, Jess piped up from her spot next to Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we should go around and say something that we like about Virgil, it’s a tradition in my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go first!  Virgil, you’re fucking cool and I like that you basically got me through costume design.”  Roman grinned and nodded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Ro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus took a bite of his cake and set the plate down.  “Virgil, you’re the strongest person emotionally that  I’ve ever met.  I know you don’t think that, but considering what my career is, it carries weight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one, everyone went in a circle, until only Logan was left.  He looked at his husband and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love…  There’s a thousand things I could say right now, that I want to say, but you…”  Logan trailed off, sniffing as he held back tears.  “I love that you keep your promises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil smiled softly and leaned close.  “May I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil gave him a quick kiss on the lips, prompting Remy to whistle and Roman to punch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Remy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush Ro, I’m just appreciating that they still ask to kiss each other, it’s fucking adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cake was finished, they played Cards Against Humanity until eleven and then everyone left, Patton and Janus back to the hotel they were staying at, Roman and Remy off to fuck knows where, Sam and gang driving back to Boston before they’d scatter home for Christmas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan locked the door after it all and went to join Virgil in the bedroom.  Virgil was already dressed in his sleepwear, and he was scrolling through something on his phone as Logan got changed and crawled into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes my star?”  Virgil closed his phone and rolled over to look at Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday.”  Logan reached a hand out and traced it along the faint scar on his husband’s cheek.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks to you Logan.  I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell asleep tangled together, breathing and hearts in sync.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos?<br/>comments?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>